


Sleep With Me

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [11]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Could you maybe sleep in here tonight?” Eliot’s voice was vulnerable as he grabbed Quentin’s hand, and tugged on it softly.He didn’t really have to think on it much, not when El was looking at him like he was the only thing grounding him. His tether to humanity perhaps, or to who he used to be once upon a time, before he got possessed by a Gods killing monster. It didn’t really matter, so Quentin took off his shoes and lied down next to him.





	Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

“Could you maybe sleep in here tonight?” Eliot’s voice was vulnerable as he grabbed Quentin’s hand, and tugged on it softly.

 

He didn’t really have to think on it much, not when El was looking at him like he was the only thing grounding him. His tether to humanity perhaps, or to who he used to be once upon a time, before he got possessed by a Gods killing monster. It didn’t really matter, so Quentin took off his shoes and lied down next to him.

 

“I really didn’t want to be alone, so thank you.” 

 

Quentin’s heart hurt, he didn’t like seeing Eliot so exposed and raw and in pain; cupping his face, Q kissed his forehead, “El, it’s fine, to be honest I miss sleeping with someone.”

 

“Yeah, I remember your ice cold feet, and how you used me to get them warm, which I was never a fan of.”

 

Laughing, Quentin put his feet on Eliot’s legs, “Like this?”

 

“Put them away Coldwater, or I’ll kick you out.”

 

He did, and soon enough Eliot was asleep; when he turned around - he was always a fussy sleeper after all - Quentin grabbed him from behind and cuddled with him. Eliot would be ok, eventually they would be ok, and Q didn’t mind sleeping with him every night from then on until he was, and even after that. Forever, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
